A thousand tears for the future
by Blizzard1
Summary: T/P***Pan is having dreams of a mysterious boy who claims he is from the future and demons. ~Slow begining being worked on.~
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz/gt, I wish I did, but I don't, I sometimes steal Trunks and Goten though ^.^ Chapter one-The future boy Pan lay on her bed. She was having a three hour phone call with Bra. "Jeez we must be bored," Pan said, glancing at the clock. "it's already one." "Really? Already? I think I should go to bed before Trunks walks in telling me I've bee." Bra paused. "BRA I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE YOU'RE TALKING TOO LOUD!!!!" Trunks screamed. Pan couldn't help but laugh as her ear rest on the phone. "I'M TALKING TO PAN! IF YOU WANT TO GO TO SLEEP I SUGGEST TO GO TO THE COUCH OR MOM AND DAD'S ROOM!" Bra shouted. "I'm too sexy for the couch." Trunks said. Pan cracked up. This was all too funny because it was one-o-clock and she was on caffeine so anything she heard was hilarious. "TRUNKS GET AWAY FROM THE PHONE!!!" Bra screamed. Pan was shocked as she heard Trunk voice directly in the phone. "Hiya Pan!" He said. She broke out laughing as she heard Bra screaming at him to give her back the phone. "Hi Trunks!" Pan said, while laughing due to Bra in the background. "How's it going!" Trunks said, enthusiastically, just to piss off Bra. "TRUNKS GET OFF MY PHONE BEFORE I GET DAD!" Bra shouted. "Pretty good actually!" Pan said, still laughing. "That's good!" Trunks said. "Trunks! Get off Bra's phone!" A familiar saiyan voice shouted. Pan heard a lot of shouting then a loud noise. She heard Trunks shout "Later" then the phone was hung up. Pan laughed herself to tears then she fell asleep after twenty minutes of cry laughs as she thought over what just happened over and over again Pan walked through a field of flowers, it was hard to see because sun shone so bright. She saw a strange figure ahead. She was towards it. The closer she got, the more she could see of the masculine figure. He was facing in the opposite direction from her, so he didn't see her. She crept closer until she reached him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, his face in the shadows. He had long lavender hair. Trunks.. No not Trunks. His eyes were ethereal, full of emptiness, not the crystal shining eyes that Trunks had. She tried to speak but he just hushed her. He pointed in front of him. She looked. Demons, thousands, all stepping closer. "Who are you and where are you from." Pan whispered. "I am Trunks. from the future." He whispered back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note~Fanfiction.net has been crowding my storry into one tiny paragraph, I used to have it in perfect form so sorry Disclaimer- Unfortunately I still don't own DBZ/GT, its right owners do, although I wish I did.  
  
"DAMNIT PAN, WAKE UP!" Pan slowly opened her eyes. Bra was hanging over her. "Mmm. G'morning Bra." Pan said as she sat up and yawned. "Don't you remember? We're going shopping with Marron today." "Do I have to go?" Pan groaned. "You promised!" Bra whined. "Fine," Pan said, getting out of her bed. "Bra can you let me change?" "Oh. whoops! Sure." Bra walked out the door feeling stupid. Pan changed into a red t-shirt and kaki shorts, she brushed her hair and slipped on her good old orange bandana. She thought back on when she wore it everyday on the ship, that was three years ago when she was 14 though. Pan walked out of the door. "Okay let's go." They walked out of the house, they waved bye to Gohan and Videl on their way out. Marron sat in her convertible, patiently waiting for them to come. She was wearing sunglasses and a pink tank, with her blue short shorts. Bra slid on her sun glasses too, they fit with her red sleeveless top and black shorts. Pan sat in the front with Marron because Bra said she wanted to sit in the back after she sat in the front on the way to Pan's house. "So Pan, what have you been up to?" Marron asked. "Same old. Bra and I had an interesting chat on the phone last night though." Pan said, grinning." "Really? About what?" Marron asked. "Well Bra and I were on the phone until one and Bra said she better get off the phone before Trunks walked in complaining he couldn't sleep, then he did walk in saying that, and they were yelling then Trunks walked over and picked up the phone and started talking to me and Bra was so mad she went to get Vegeta and he made Trunks get off the phone, then it was over, but it was hilarious." Marron was laughing. "HEY IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!" Bra shouted from the back seat "Yes it was!" Pan shouted back. Marron parked the car. They all walked into the mall. "Oh yeah, If forgot to tell you," Bra said. "We are meeting Trunks and Goten here." After bra had just said that, an angry Paris was storming out of the mall. "What's her deal?" Marron whispered to Pan. Paris glanced over at the three. "Really is that YOUR business!?" She shouted, apparently she had heard them. She glared at them for about a minute then stomped out of the mall. 


End file.
